1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a remote weapon system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote weapon system which improves the shooting accuracy of a gun, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology rapidly develop after the Industrial Revolution, weapons used in wars and methods of using the weapons have been greatly changed. It has been the biggest purpose of the development of technology to ensure safety of a person who directly operates various machines or weapons against an enemy.
In general, the most commonly used weapons during wars are guns and artillery guns. The guns and artillery guns may be carried directly by persons or installed on platforms such as armored vehicles and guard ships so that persons may aim and fire the guns. However, the armored vehicles and guard ships may be easily targeted by an enemy and thus persons who operate the weapons installed on the armored vehicles and guard ships may be easily exposed to the enemy and be at a risk of being injured or killed.
To address the above matter, instead of the manually operated guns or artillery guns, remote weapons capable of automatically aiming and firing have been installed on platforms, which may reduce human casualties. However, the shooting accuracy may be lowered due to continuous/repeated vibrations of a gun.
To solve the above phenomenon of the decreased shooting accuracy, a method of reducing vibrations of a barrel by improving the rigidity or damping properties of a remote weapon has been used. To this end, the structure of a weapon may be reinforced by increasing the total weight of a remote weapon or installing a special connection member. However, when the intrinsic mechanical properties such as a shape, a material, or rigidity of the remote weapon are changed, design conditions of a remote weapon system that controls the remote weapon need to be changed accordingly.
In addition, a remote weapon system of the related art is controlled by a closed-loop control system. The closed-loop control system is a control method that detects an output signal of the control system, that is, vibrations of a barrel, and continuously reflects the detected signal in an input signal of the control system, thereby correcting an input. When the closed-loop control system is employed, feedback is needed to obtain a desired output and thus the structure of a control system is complicated and costs for embodying the whole control system increase.